shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Slave Rescue! Jango and Senshi Meet Again
An Island in the New World at a bar in the middle of town, John Jango de Triezieme finishes eating a plate of fish, goes over to the bar, pays, and then orders a glass of sake and drinks through that. Jane Rose sits down next to him. Jane: 'Something up captain? '''Jango: '''Not really. I was just waiting. And I was hungry. '''Jane: '''Waiting for what? '''Jango: '''To make an introduction. By the way Senshi, don't worry, I think we can skip the whole routine with the fight and the injuries and the marines this time. How are you? ''A green haired girl sitting next to him looks round. 'Senshi: '''Jango? Is that really you? ''She then turns and sees him completely. She smiles. '''Senshi: Hey there. Good to see you. Jango: '''Indeed. Haven't seen you since we last clashed. Mind you, it's been quite busy lately. More slaves than usuall. And there were a couple of wierd incidents that I had to deal with.. How about you? '''Senshi: Few new members, a few really good fights. You know, the usual. Hey, wanna meet my new member? Jango: 'Of course. ''Just then, her entire crew walked into the bar. There were two knew faces. One was Silver the Untouchable of the Skyline Pirates. The other was a small girl in punk clothes. '''Senshi: I believe you know Silver. The girl is Fire D. Laura. We saved her from a mob not too long ago. Silver nods once at Jango, and then imediately ducks, just as Malachi, who'd been sitting on the opposite side of the room, throws a loaf of bread at him. The loaf flies right over Silver's head, and Jango catches it. Malachi teleports to them. Malachi: '''Blasted untouchables.... '''Jango: '''Fire D Laura... Interesting name... So, you've become part of the Skyline armada then? I heard Nova was gathering a large fleet together. Ironicly so have I. Just not intentionally. '''Senshi: '''Oh? '''Jango: '''Dimitri's group decided to throw their lot in with me. and those mercenaries I hired to cause chaos at G0, the Demon Organisation. I was planning on just keeping my crew, but they both think of themselves as good allies now, and I'm in no position to refuse... '''Senshi: '''Dimitri? He doesen't hate you any more? '''Jango: '''Not in the slightest. Wierd how that worked out. I helped him find answers, and now he's got even more questions, but we're even now. '''Senshi: Even after finding out that Rob Lucci was his brother? Wow... must be one tough guy. Jango: 'indeed. in all senses of the word... ''Eventually, Burakku spoke up. '''Burakku: So... What brings you here? Vearth: Yeah. You looked pretty busy the last time we saw you. Jango: 'Several slave traders decided that they wanted to put an end to the Dark Angel. They're planning on setting a trap off the coast of this island tonight. '''Senshi: '''What sort of trap? '''Jango: A'n auction. More slaves are going to be in one place than ever before. The rumour is that they're selling out and planning to live like nobles. They actually staged the thing as an iresistable bait to lure me in. They think I'm going to turn up, raid the place, and fail miserably because they were preparing for me in secret. 'Malachi: '''Except it's no secret because the fools planned it in a place I'd visited before! '''Jango: '''But it is too good an oppurtunity. So tonight I'm going to spring their trap, spring my trap, rescue all the slaves on the market at once, make them all look like fools, and pottentially put them out of buisness. Any questions? ''Everyone tensed, specifically Senshi, Laura, and Vearth. Senshi because of her hatred for slavery, Vearth because of her time with the Revolutionaries, and Laura because of her history with The World Government. '''Senshi: Anyway we can help you out? I still owe you for nearly killing you when we last became in battle. Sharpshooter: Yeah. You got him pretty good. Jango Stares. Then he starts to laugh, and stops again almost imediately. Burakku: hmm? '''Jango: '''Yeah why not. It'll be fun! Category:Stories Category:13th Madman Category:Roronoa Senshi